Hora del té
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque a él podrán despreciarlo, odiarlo y marginarlo, incluso su propia familia, pero ha sido bendecido con una nuera hermosa que no se olvida de que pese a todo él es un ingles que justo a las cinco le gusta tomar en té, endulzado con su compañía.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Nunca les ha pasado que intentan escribir algo y terminan con otra cosa?**

**Bueno, esto pretendía ser mi reto del día del padre con Lucius Malfoy y terminó saliendo esto. Como sabe, tengo un retorcido gusto con esta pareja, aunque amo el Drastoria y el Lucius/Narcissa. **

**Pero en fin, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Hora del té

Su hijo lo odia, lo sabe y no lo culpa, él mismo se odia y se reprocha sus errores cada que se ve en el espejo. Su esposa, su esposa lo sigue amando, pero el resentimiento aun se marca en su boca, en esos besos que aún le niega, alegando que estuvieron a punto de pereced por él. Sí, siempre por él. Todo es culpa, ya está convencido de eso. ¿A quién demonios le importa que otros magos hubieran hecho lo mismo que él? ¿A quien demonios le importa que tuviera una varita en el cuello amenazándolo con que si no hacia lo que le pedían matarían a su familia? Nah, a nadie le importa eso. Él es peor que Voldemort y para joder más, él no está muerto, como muchos desearían en esos momentos.

Cierra los ojos y suspirá. Está ya tan cansado de eso. En ocasiones solo quisiera dormir y darles el gusto a todos de ya no despertar...

—Su té —le dice una voz femenina y por unos momentos jura que se trata de una elfina domestica, pero al ver las pequeñas y finas manos que sostienen la bandeja de plata caé en cuenta de que se trata de ella.

—Gracias, Astoria —dice el hombre, curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia la izquierda. No, no se merecía ni que un elfo la atendiera -palabras de Narcissa-, pero si ahí arriba había alguna deidad apiadándose de él, lo habían bendecido con su nuera.

Vamos seamos honestos, la mujer tenía que ser una santa para haberse casado con el arrogante y cascos ligeros de su hijo. Fiel copia de él, no lo negará, aunque Draco maldiga y aseguré que no. Lucius Malfoy sabe que no hay mucha diferencia entre él y el joven rubio, sobre todo en gustos. Porque quizás Astoria no es rubia como su mujer, pero si es linda y delicada. No, a los Malfoy no les gustan las mujeres llenas de bolas por detrás y por delante, les gustan las mujeres delicadas, menudas, finitas, de esas que pueden acunar en sus brazos aún con su delgada complexión, porque los rubios no son modelos del fisiculturismo. No, ellos son altos, delgados, aristócratas con buen porte.

—También traje pastelillos, aunque no sé si sean de su gusto —informa la castaña, sirviendo dos tazas de té. Siempre a las cinco en punto como buena inglesa. Draco se encuentra trabajando y Narcissa siempre ha disfrutado esa hora con sus amigas, donde se incluyen la señora Parkinson y ahora la hija de esta. Quizás por eso Astoria prefiere tomar el té con él, porque no soporta a Pansy y no la culpa, él tampoco ha aguantado nunca a la ex-novia de su hijo, de hecho sigue sin entender en qué demonios pensaba Draco cuando se fijó en ella.

—Por mí está bien —respondé él, observando como ella se sienta frente a él y sonríe. La verdad es que no le importan mucho las razones por las cuales Astoria está ahí con él, solo agradece que así sea. Algo de compañía siempre le cae bien, por lo menos su nuera no teme que la vaya a maldecir o algo por el estilo.

—Hoy en la mañana, cuando andaba por los jardines, he visto las nuevas crías de pavo reales —comenta la chica, moviendo la cucharilla de su té. Él toma la suya y la imita, porque ella ya ha puesto un cubo de azúcar en su taza como a él le gusta.— Son tan lindos, curiosamente feos, sin plumas, pero tan tiernos —sigue hablando y sonriendo.

Lucius siempre se ha preguntado el por qué su nuera nunca deja de sonreír y aunque no lo sabe, está seguro que ese es uno de los misterios que hizo que su hijo se enamorara de esa mujer. La castaña sigue hablando y hablando, mientras los minutos trascurren más rápido de lo que a él le gustaría. Sabe que a las seis llega Draco y ella se irá a hacerle compañía a su esposo, como es debido, mientras él se queda ahí pudriéndose en su despacho, acompañado de los reproches y la sombra de un mago tenebroso que hace tiempo falleció. Él se quedará ahí, viendo pasar la vida a través del cristal de una copa de vino vacía.

—A Draco le daban miedo cuando eran pequeños —comenta Lucius para alentar la platica, no quiere que Astoria se canse de hablar y se vaya antes.— Solía arrancarle las plumas —añade, con cierta nostalgia al recordar a su pequeño heredero, en esos tiempos cuando él aún era su héroe.

—Creo que aún les guarda algo de miedo —dice Astoria, reprimiendo una sutil risa que cubre con su delicada mano. Agraciada sea su madre que la hizo tan refinada, porque Pansy Parkinson siempre reía estrepitosamente como chillando.— En una ocasión intentaba espantarlos con una servilleta para que no se nos acercaran —se burla un poco, negando con la cabeza.

Siguen hablando y ya solo quedan cinco minutos para que sean las seis. Ella se levanta y recoge las cosas, él solo la observa, repitiéndose mentalmente que la única buena razón por la que se levantará mañana y se arreglara por esmero, no es para que Narcissa le diga burlonamente que pierde su tiempo porque igual nadie va a verlo. Porque él es el malo. Él único que vale la pena de la familia es Draco -notad la ironía en sus palabras-. Maldito mocoso que se parece tanto a él y cruel Narcissa que al parecer jamás le perdonara las lágrimas que derramó pensando que perdería a su adorado hijo. Pero eso es irrelevante, para él vale la pena arreglarse, conservar el buen porte para que al menos su nuera vea a un Lucius presentable a la hora del té. Esa bendita hora del té que se ha vuelto si todo con el día a día.

Suspira y la observa alejarse, contoneando como siempre, delicada y sin exagerar. Su vestido apenas y rosa la alfombra, meciéndose como si una brisa le golpeara. Pasos cortos. Cada vez más cerca de la puerta y lejos de él. Un segundo. Maldita alfombra persa. Astoria ha tropezado y él se levanta con agilidad, no importa que la porcelana se haga añicos, lo que le importa es que ella no se caiga.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él, sosteniéndola con firmeza en sus brazos. No se ha equivocado, la chica es ligera y se acomoda muy bien a sus brazos.

—Sí, gracias —contesta ella, con las mejillas ligeramente tintadas.— Lo lamento mucho —añade, intentando incorporarse, pero el chiste le sale mal, sus tacones juegan en su contra, resbalando sobre el té que se ha vertido en el piso de madera. Maldita alfombra, maldito piso y malditos tacones. O quizás Lucius debería de bendecirlos porque ella se encuentra en sus brazos a corta distancia de su rostro.

Sabe que está mal, que si lo hace solo se ganará más rencor por parte de su hijo, sin contar el desprecio de su esposa, pero curiosamente eso no es lo que más le asusta. Lo que más teme es que ella no regrese mañana a tomar el té con él. Y cuando por fin su sentido común le gana a su instinto, se quiere apartar, pero antes de hacerlo es ella la que lo acaba de besar.

La piel se le eriza y la sangre le hierve como no le ha hervido en años. La toma fuerte de la cintura y la estrecha, es aún más menuda que su Cissy y su boca es más dulce y tierna. Rozan sus lenguas y un jadeo se ahoga en su garganta. Tenía mucho de no sentirse tan hombre como en esos momentos y aunque le gustaría arrancarle el vestido de seda y hacerla su mujer, no lo hará. No debe, no está bien.

—Disculpame a mí —susurra él cuando por fin se alejan.

—No hay nada que disculpar... —tartamudea ella, limpiando con delicadeza la saliva que ha escurrido por la comisura de sus bocas.— Fue solo... —intenta decir algo que justifique lo que pasó, pero no encuentra palabras. Él nota su nerviosismo y ayudándola a levantarse correctamente, sin que vuelva a caer o a tropezar, le habla al oído.

—Fue solo un beso de padre —dice el rubio con cierto cinismo, temiendo que ella le propine una cachetada que se tiene muy bien merecida, pero ella sonríe.

—Eso —concede Astoria.— Un beso entre un padre y una hija —apoya con firmeza y sacando su varita para arreglar el desastre de las tazas rotas.

—Mañana... —murmura Lucius con cierto temor.

—A la misma hora, padre —se despide la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza y ahora si, abandonando el lugar.

—A la hora del té —reafirma él, con sus ojos grises clavados en esa puerta que se acaba de cerrar. Será un degenerado, desvergonzado y todo lo que quieran los demás, pero no deja de ser un ingles que bendice en esos momentos a quien sea que inventó la hora del té.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿No está tan para los leones o sí? ¿Me dan galletitas, Ranitas de chocolate, Cruciatus, Veneno o Algo? Saben que todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y con mucho gusto, así que no duden en decirme aunque sea que no les gustó.**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! ^^**

**Pd. No, no me he olvidado de mi fanfics largos y en cuento llegue la inspiración los continuaré.**


End file.
